


I Can't Not Love You

by caramelhollstein, Clexahospitalsex



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Agender Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Character, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelhollstein/pseuds/caramelhollstein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexahospitalsex/pseuds/Clexahospitalsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is a teacher at a university, this year she gets a round of new students for her class. She notices a group of friends entering, two gingers and a dark dressed girl. Her mind immediately ponders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bracing myself for Collision

Laura walked into the class cautiously. She’s been teaching for a couple years now, but just as she got used to the students in her class they mixed everyone up again. This meant new faces, new worries and much more judging. She always arrived at least twenty minutes early to prepare everything before hand so she didn’t have to withstand those awkward ‘introduction’ sections at the start of every class. She even wrote her name on the board, _Ms. Hollis._ It sounded professional. 

Teaching Journalism had always been a dream of Laura’s and even though it took a hell of a lot to get to this point, she did it in no time. Just a couple years of studying and many resumes, she got a steady job at a decent university. Danny, the head of her english department, had been super nice to her ever since she arrived two years back, she even took her out to coffee to prep her. 

“…and Kirsch is our P.E teacher, he’s kind of a doofus.” Danny said smiling, her smile was so gorgeous it made Laura less nervous about the whole situation. 

“I’m going to have to get used to everyones names, but seriously, thank you so much for prepping I don’t know how I could do this without you.” 

Danny and Laura locked eyes and she felt an instant connection. She felt comfortable knowing she was going to be her head, things were going so well between them back then. 

Laura’s wondering got interrupted by the bell signalling class to start and all of a sudden a swarm of students started to flow in, she stood up to greet them but spent her time analysing the group. She could spot out the jocks already and the class ‘hotties’ gathering together in the corner, then the casual few who were just there to listen and learn. One boy was already sleeping in the back of the class and the lesson hadn’t even begun. The last few to enter were a couple of gingers, one with very short hair and another with very long curly hair, behind them trailing as slow as a zombie was a dark dressed girl, with long dark brown curly hair. Even Laura had to admit she beautiful compared to the rest. They all sat together in a line in the middle, they looked like the weirdest friend group ever. 

“Welcome class, to a new year. My name is Ms.Hollis as it says on the whiteboard behind me and I hope you’re all excited to start learning Journalism.” 

A couple nods were spread throughout the room and even some giggles coming from the back, everyone had an expression on their face aside from the dark dressed girl in the middle. Laura couldn’t put her finger on it but for some reason, her glance kept on going towards her. She gave a short introduction and set them their first activity, get into groups and find articles which inspire you to write. As the students were getting together in their groups and being extremely loud, as usual, Laura decided to sit down and just relax for the rest of the lesson. This should keep them preoccupied. She opened up her ‘Complete Edition of Sherlock Holmes Stories’ and started to read. God, Johnlock is so canon. After a while in her peripheral vision she noticed the short haired ginger started to march towards her, with such confidence. 

“Hi Ms.Hollis! Sorry to bother, but it’s kind of important.” 

“What is it… um?” 

“Oh, Lafontaine! I know it says Susan in my registration and documents, but Laf is my preferred name.”

“Okay, Laf it is. What can I do for you?”

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that I use different pronouns than everyone. I would like to be referred to as they/them in a gender neutral fashion. I know it’s a lot to ask but it makes me comfortable.”

“Yes! Of course, I totally get it.” 

Lafontaine gave a gracious smile to Laura and headed back to their group, they were really sweet. Laura pondered if their friend group was just as nice. She spent the rest of the lesson making plans for the next day and observing the class some more, it was going to get some getting used to, but so far it’s been okay. Then the bell rang and gave Laura another fright, causing her to jump a little. She noticed the dark dressed girl smiling and almost giggling at her, usually she wouldn’t care because it’s just her students, but this time she slightly went red. 

All the students started gathering their things quickly and rushing out the door, ready for lunch. Laura started to unpack her lunch as she usually waits to eat in the class whilst reading, but today she decided to start off with her cupcake straight away, she’d been dying to have one. After her first bite she noticed someone coming towards her desk, she immediately started cleaning herself off and looked up ready to talk. It was the dark dressed girl she had been glancing at earlier. 

“Hi, Ms.” 

“Hi, um…”

“It’s Carmilla.” 

Wow. Such an intriguing name. Beautiful and mysterious, just like her. 

“Hi Carmilla, what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be in class this Thursday, appointments.” 

“Okay, that’s perfectly fine, thanks for telling me I’ll let the office know.”

Carmilla glanced at Laura up and down whilst playing with her hair, she finally noticed the bitten cupcake on her desk and she giggled, again. 

“Okay, thank you. See you around, cupcake.” 

“Oh, goodbye!”

Laura was taken by the nickname at first, she would usually never let her students give her nicknames like that. But this time wasn’t that against it, it was kind of cute actually. She snapped out of her thoughts and continued to eat her snack and read her book, but she couldn’t get Carmilla out of her mind completely. 

 


	2. In the Back Seat of My Heart's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's second class and her catch up with Carmilla. Laura realises she's so screwed.

Laura walked into class on Thursday morning, a few minutes before her students. She began eating a cupcake and her thoughts immediately lingered to the black haired girl. Laura was well known for getting crushes real fast. They always teased her because of it among the other teachers.

She looked forward to seeing Carmilla again, when she realises the girl told her she had an appointment. She smiles weakly in disappointment and resumed preparing the lesson.

She jumped up when her students walked in. They are really eager. Laura was glad they like her class. One thing less to worry about.

LaFontaine immediately walked to Laura. “Hey, Miss. Hollis. I’m looking forward to your class again.” Perry was trailing behind them, just looking down at Laura.

Laura was glad she already has fans.

\---

Round 2 went pretty okay. Laura really likes teaching. She knows a lot of collogues that hate teaching, or hate kids. Like her boss, miss Karnstein. Nobody in the building knows her name because even the teachers have to call her miss. She is really stern.

She missed Carmilla. Laura already got this from her first lesson, but Carmilla is quite a presence. Not that the rest of the class was boring. LaFontaine was pretty cool and their best friend, Perry, was amazing too. Laura could’ve sworn they are more then friends, but the other teachers say they’re not.

Speaking of which, Laura discovered the teachers have a game where they bet on ships between students. Laura won a cupcake from Danny last time, for betting on a student from Danny’s class and one of Kirsch’ class having a relationship (They kept it a secret for a year, Laura could never keep a relationship a secret).

Laura grabs her stuff and gets ready to leave. She opens the door when she almost gets thrown on the floor. Before her is a towering ginger.

“Hey, Danny.” Laura smiles weakly.

Danny immediately apologies and helps Laura up her feet. “I’m so sorry, L. Are you okay?” 

Laura smiles weakly, brushing on a bruise on her arm. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“I’m so sorry. Really. I wanted to tell you something important. But I didn’t see you. And I just pushed the door open. I’m really sorry.” She rambles without taking breath. It’s actually pretty impressive.

Laura smiles to herself. She likes Danny a lot. They actually had a few dates together. They’ve done some “stuff”. But nothing came out of it.

Laura looks up at the giant girl. “You wanted to tell me something important?” Laura asks curious.

Danny laughs. “Yeah, I totally forgot. Karnstein is in my office. She wants to speak to you.”

Laura jumps up. She knows her boss hates her and always looks for excuses to fire people she doesn’t like

Laura looks scared. “What’s the matter?” Danny asks.

Laura smiles weakly. “What does the principle want from me?” She asks curious.

Danny laughs. “I don’t mean the principle. I mean her daughter.”

Laura frowns. “ She has a daughter who goes here?”

Danny laughs again. “You already teach her. I know you have a lot of new faces. Maybe you didn’t meet her yet. You know a Carmilla? She missed your class today.”

 _Holy shit. Holy fricking Gallifrey._ Laura thinks. _The beautiful broody girl is the daughter of the big evil boss. I already thought she looked a little like a vampire. In the good way of course. Not in the sparkly way._

After a minute Laura realised she was staring.

“What’s the matter, Laura?” Danny frowns at her. “You’re acting strange.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t know the nice girl is the daughter of the Devil herself.” Laura smiles weakly.

Danny starts laughing. “Are you serious? Nice girl? Everyone calls her the “Student from Hell”.”

Laura sighs. This is why she hates schools. With calling people names and bullying people. It’s tiresome.

“I think she’s kind of okay.” Laura tries to smile. “Just send her here.”

Danny nods and kisses Laura on her lips before she walks away.

Laura is set back for a minute, but then she hears the door open and close.

“Hey, creampuff.” She hears a voice say.

Laura turns around. “You always have nicknames for authority figures?”

“Only for cute ones. Not for Xena, if you thought that.” She smirks.

Laura frowns. “Xena?”

Carmilla sits down. “I thought you were such a nerd. What a disappointment.”

“I know who Xena is.” Laura shouts at her. “I just don’t know who you’re talking…” She stops mid-sentence once she realises. “Ohhh. Danny. You mean Danny.” She smiles, happy she guessed it.

“Yeah cupcake.” She laughs. “You’re not really smart for a teacher.”

Laura ignores the remark. “Miss Karnstein, how was your appointment?”

The black haired girl just shrugs. She doesn’t like to talk about her private stuff.

“And why are you here?” Laura goes on.

 Carmilla leans back. “My mom wanted me to come here and discuss with you what I missed.”

Laura nods and grabs her T.A.R.D.I.S. cup. She fills it with tea. “Want something to drink?” She asks the vampire lookalike.

Carmilla just shrugs and doesn’t answer the question. She likes this teacher when she’s not being a teacher. She hates authority figures. But Hollis, she’s different. Good different.

Laura turns around. “You didn’t miss a lot. You have to read pages 10 till 40 before next weeks lesson.”

Carmilla nods. “Okay, boss.”

Laura frowns. _There’s something about this girl. The ways she talks._

“If you ever need help or someone to talk with…” Laura starts. “You can always come to me.”

Carmilla sighs. “Yeah, sure.”

Laura is curious what kind of thing can possibly break a strong girl like her. And she has lot of mood swings. Sometimes it seems like she’s going to let her walls down, and then BOOM, walls back up again. Laura really wants to help her but it’s not her place.

Laura decides to try to start a conversation. “So Carmilla, you like LaFontaine and Perry?”

Carmilla shrugs. “LaF can be awesome. I like them a lot. Curly ginger is all right. I hang out with them mainly because they feel sorry for me. They don’t want me to hang out alone.”

Laura nods, as she understands all too well.

\---

It took longer then she hoped. After an hour of explaining the stuff they researched in class, Carmilla finally understood.

Laura kept staring at Carmilla the whole time, which is kind of creepy when she thinks of it. Laura knows there are only a few years between them but Laura always thought there was something creepy about teacher/students relationships. Not that she likes Carmilla, of course not.

Carmilla gets up from her chair. “Thank you, cutie.”

Laura blushes. “You’re welcome.”

Carm smirks at the blush and gets out; softly touching Laura’s hand accidentally, sending a shiver down Laura’s spine. The black-haired beauty closes the door behind. Laura sits down on her chair and tries to calm down.

 _I’m so screwed. I’m so screwed._ She thinks, almost getting a panic attack. _Freaking anxiety._

 _Nice._ She sarcastically smiles to herself. _You have a crush on a student, and on top of that she is the big boss’ daughter._

 

 

_WORST. CRUSH. EVER!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me (Clexahospitalsex). Hope you liked it. Feedback is always welcome. Next chapter will be written by Caramelhollstein again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Hope you guys liked it, this is a a teacher/student fiction me and Clexahospitalsex are co-writing together. The way it works is that one of us will write one chapter, then the other will write the next and we take turns. Here are our tumblrs for any questions or comments even: 
> 
> hollfield   
> all-my-ships-are-dead
> 
> (P.S the title of this work and the chapter names are from the song I Can't Not Love You by Every Avenue)


End file.
